


Unforeseen

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Masturbation, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Draco hadn't anticipated his current position when Potter invited himself in. 

The boys had become friends, against all odds. He supposed Potter just wanted to search the house for Dark Magic before allowing his son to stay for a few days over the Christmas hols.

The kiss was unexpected. Although people often natter on about the fine line between love and hate.

When Potter pressed him against the door, Draco thought he must be dreaming.

As he wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking and thrusting as one, Draco had to wonder how he got into this sticky situation.


	2. The Play's the Thing

Pulling up his zip, Draco tried for an air of nonchalance.

"What was it exactly that brought you to my home today, Potter? Surely it was something other than your burning desire to get into my pants, understandable as that is." He lifted his face, schooling his features but saw smoldering green eyes watching him.

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy," Potter replied, having the decency to blush slightly as he too tucked his half-hard again cock back into his trousers. 

"So why are you here?" Draco pressed. 

Potter looked away and nervously ran a hand through his messy black hair. 

~*~

That same hand had recently been wrapped around Draco's cock. 

Said cock twitched at the thought. 

"I was a bit worried actually." Potter bit his lip. 

_Merlin_.

"About?" 

_Sound impatient, not desperate_.

"Al and Scorpius." Potter finally met Draco's eyes. "They seem to be getting _awfully_ close."

Draco stared at him, Potter's cheeks reddening under the scrutiny.

"Let me get this straight. You thought they might be messing around." Potter nodded. "You came over to talk to me about them. And then you proceeded to molest me."

"It was mutual and you know it." Potter glared, then sighed. "But, yeah."

~*~

"I knew it would work," Al said to Scorpius, as the dark haired boy waved to his father from the train window. "Dad's such a Gryffindor. Never looks before he leaps."

"You knew no such thing. I had to make sure my father was interested and that was real work. Mother helped me a bit though. She said he always talked about 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'."

Al popped a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth. "I feel bad about letting Dad think we were a couple. I'm surprised he fell for it. Who would believe that _we're_ together?" 

"Yeah, who?" 

~*~

Scorpius wanted to believe it himself. He took a deep breath and tried not to let his feelings show. Apparently he was better at reading his father than he was at reading his best friend. He sat down heavily next to the window and pointedly did not look at Al.

After the silence stretched, he heard Al move closer to him.

"Are you regretting it now?"

"No," Scorpius snapped. "Malfoys have no regrets."

"You're a lot like your father."

"And you're the spitting image of yours." Scorpius raised a brow.

"Oh. _Oh_." 

Shaking slightly, Scorpius leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
